A Supernatural kinda story
by AnaCarolinaMarrero
Summary: While hunting on a job, Claire Pierce finds that she is not alone. The Winchester brothers are also on the chase of the nest of vampires. With the death of her father, she is left to be taken care of by Sam and Dean. She has never worked with someone, she's used to doing the 'solo' charade. During her time with the Winchester brothers she starts to fall for Sam, but the problem is,
1. Prologue

While hunting on a job, Claire Pierce finds that she is not alone. The Winchester brothers are also on the chase of the nest of vampires. With the death of her father, she is left to be taken care of by Sam and Dean. She has never worked with someone, she's used to doing the 'solo' charade. During her time with the Winchester brothers she starts to fall for Sam, but the problem is, Sam hasn't gotten over the loss of his girlfriend Jessica. He is still blaming himself for her death. Will she be able to make him believe otherwise, or will she give up on him?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Three days ago..._**

I was training in the gym when I received a call from my father.

"Hello." I said through the phone.

"Claire, meet me in two hours. You know where." It's all he said before hanging up.

…

"Dad?" I said when I arrived at my destination. It was an old storage, where my father kept most of our hunting stuff. He appeared from behind the shelf on my left, holding a folder in his hands.

"Here." He said handing me the folder. I opened it and saw some pictures. It was my mom. I looked at my father, struck with shock.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"It's the tail we have on your mother. She's in a nest of vampires, not far away from here. Twelve hours away top. The nest has about 10 to 15 vampires. You can't take it all on your own."

"Is that a joke? You know I can take 20 vampires."

"No you can't Claire. I'll look for someone to help you on the case. End of discussion." With that he turned around and left me there.

**_Present day..._**

I've been watching these vampires for three days. They have moved. I saw mom. Ten years ago she was turned into a vampire. I was watching them and received the thousandth call from my father. He thinks I can't get them without him, well I'll prove him wrong.

I got out of the car and went to the trunk, where I keep all of my weapons. I got my shotgun, my Colt 1911, my silver knife and a couple of shots filled with dead man's blood. I started walking through the woods that was near the nest carefully, straining my ears for any sort of sound.

I heard something to my left so I moved to the right and hid behind a tree. I saw two figures at the distance - two men. They split up and one started walking in my direction. I put my shotgun on the floor and grabbed my silver knife. He looked human to me so I wouldn't hurt him, if he didn't make me do so that is.

He turned around and I got out of my hiding place. I walked behind his back and when he turned around I knocked him down. Thank God for Krav Maga classes. I put my knife around his neck. I hear shouting to my right and take my gun out of my back. As I'm pointing it to that direction, the other man appeared with a gun on his hands.

"Put it down or I'll slit his throat in two." I pointed at the man standing.

"Wow, take it easy." He said. He put the gun down and lifted his arms in the air.

"Kick it to me." I commanded. He complied quickly.

Looking closely, the man standing had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The one I had pinned down to the floor had shoulder-length brown hair and brownish eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked to the one on the floor.

"We're here looking for someone." He said.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Gilbert Pierce."

"What?" I asked in shock. I retrieved the knife from his throat and lowered the gun. "Idiot." I muttered standing up and started walking. "You're the Winchester brothers, aren't you?" I asked both of them.

"I'm Sam, this Dean." Sam said. I need to come up with a lie. Dad sent them to find me. I can't tell them it's me.

"Tell Mr. Pierce that the person you're looking for is not here. I know who he's looking for. I'm here because of that too."

"We know it's you Claire." Dean, I'm guessing, said. Dammit they know who I am.

"How do you know its me?" I asked turning around.

"Your father showed us a picture." Sam said.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. "Well, you can leave. I can do this alone."

"Wow, hold on there Wonder Woman." Dean said. "You can't take a nest of vampires all by yourself."

"Oh God, I'm not stupid. I'm not inside, you moron. I'll stay on sideways." I was finishing my thoughts when another man appear. "Who are you?"

"Jeez, Cas don't do that."

"I'm sorry. You found her?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah, she's standing right there." Dean said pointing me. The dude looked at me. He walked over to me. "Hello, I'm Castiel."

"Who? Oh, right, the angel. I've heard about you. As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, I have work to do. Excuse me." I said and turned around. I picked my shotgun from the floor and left.

...

It was night already and I was watching the vampires again. They all go out at night so they already left the nest. I got out of the car and gathered my things. I walked to the vampire's nest and went inside. It was huge and empty.

I was looking around when I heard a sound coming from the door. I hid as fast as I could. Vampires. My mom among them.

"Wait." My mom said holding a hand out. They all stopped. "There's a human in here." She said sniffing around. She pointed to the guy next to her to go left. She was coming in my direction. She almost found me when another sounds was heard. My mom turned around and I thanked whoever made that noise. I started to run for the door when my mom noticed me.

"Over here." She shouted to the other two but they didn't follow me, just my mom. I was already out the door. I got my gun ready and shot her. I missed.

I ran to the forest. When I was deep into the forest I climbed a tree and stayed there until she passed me. Seconds later when I was on the tree she stood on the ground.

"You're near. I can smell you." She said.

"Oh really." I said as I jumped down from the tree, pinning her down to the floor. I took her hands and held them up above her head with one my hands.

"Claire." She said, recognition written all over her face.

"Hi mom. It's been a long time. Ten years has it been?" I tell her. With my free hand I take the syringe with dead man's blood and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is?" I ask her. Turning the syringe to her face. She nodded. "Good." I take the cap out and stick it in her neck. She screamed. Minutes later she was weak and almost unconscious. I let go of her and stood on my feet.

I see movement on my peripheral vision and I take my colt out and pointed. Sam and Dean appeared.

"Oh, you are about five minutes late to the show. What a shame that you guys missed it." I said snapping my fingers.

"Who's she?" Sam asked.

"That's my mother. The reason I'm here." I said.

"And you took her out on your own?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'm more than what meets the eyes." I turned around and stood my mother.

"Need help?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said. Sam walked to me and threw my mom over his shoulder. We walked to my car and I opened my trunk. Sam threw her inside. I closed it. "Well thanks for the help. I'm going to take off now. The dose I gave her should last 4 to 6 hours. You are free to tell my dad I'm fine and that I'll be in touch." I climbed in my car. When I was going to close the door, a hand stopped it. "What?" I snapped.

"You can't be alone now. They'll be looking for her. You need us and you know it." Dean said. I gotta admit he is right. But I don't work in group, I work solo.

"Sorry. Can't. I work solo." I shook his hand out and closed the door. I started the engine and left.


	3. Chapter 2

I was in my hiding place, my mom tied to a chair. Her hands on the back. I was waiting for the dead man's blood effect to pass. I was cleaning my knife when she moved. The effect was going to pass in any minute. I grabbed the syringe that was on the table and undid the cap. She woke up and looked at me.

"Hi mom. Missed me? Did you sleep well?" I asked sarcastically. She looked around. "You are on a dungeon. Twenty feet underground." I said to her confused face.

"Let me go, please." She pleaded. I dropped a little of blood on my knife and walked to her.

"Here is how it's going to work. I'll ask the questions, you answer them. If not I'll cut you with this knife with dead man's blood, which I bet hurts a lot on your skin." She looked at me terrified.

"You are not the daughter I left." She said.

"Oh, mom, I don't have time to do a walk down memory lane. You left dad and I. You turned into a monster." I walked to her back and lowered my mouth to her ear. "The kind of monsters I hunt down and kill. Enough with the chat." I said walking to face her. "Who is your leader?" I asked her. She looked down at the ground. "So this is how we are going to play? Fine with me."

I took the knife from the table and showed it to her.

"You thought I was lying? You were wrong." I said as I cut her with the knife on the arm. She screamed out in pain. "Who is your leader?" I asked again. She didn't answer. I cut her this time on her right cheek. She screamed again.

"Elijah!" She screams. "Elijah Smith." She said. "He is the first vampire who existed. He turned the others."

"Is he the one who turned you?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Answer me." I said cutting her.

"No he is not!" She screamed in pain.

"Then who did?" I yelled.

"Dimitri Azarov." She said this time without any trouble.

"Where is he?" I asked this time more calmer.

"Bulgary is the last location he was."

"What part of Bulgary?"

"The capital. Sofia." I turned around and put the knife down. I took the syringe and faced her. "No please I answered all of your questions. Don't do this." She pleaded. I ignored her and stabbed the syringe in her neck. She cried out in pain. She was knocked out by the time I had removed the syringe.

I was on the debate of whether I should call my father or not. I picked my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Where the fuck are you?" He yelled through the speaker.

"I'm okay." I said in a bashful voice. "I have great news. I have mom." I said so he could be proud of me.

"You what?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's knocked up but I have her - and I also know who turned her. I'm already looking for him. He's in Toledo, Ohio." I said. I heard a sound coming from the door at the far end. "I'll call you back." I said and hanged up.

I picked up my gun loading it with dead man's blood bullets and looking everywhere around me. There was nothing, just my mom unconscious. As I turned around I see a shadow pass by. I aimed and started walking in that direction. When I got there I saw nothing.

I heard a window glass shatter behind me so I jumped and hid quickly. Vampires. How did they find me? There's five of them. I can't take them on my own. I picked my knife covered in dead man's blood from the table beside me. When I started to stand up one of the vampires noticed me.

"There." I started running to the door, all five of them on my tail. I turned around and shoot them. I got one who fell to his knees.

I kept running to the forest beside the cabin but got lost in the woods. I didn't see a rock on the floor that was precisely on my path, tripping over it and falling flat on my stomach. I heard the vampires coming closer. When I stood up, I fell again because I sprained my ankle. The vampires caught up to me and surrounded me.

"Well look what we have here." One said. He knelt down beside me and took a handful of my hair jerking my head back. "Had fun with our friend?" He asked me sarcastically, laughing. With my hair still in his hand he forced me to stand up.

"What do you want?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"She has an attitude Kurt." Another one said. They all laughed.

"We just want to chat." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

I laughed. Not a single trace of humor in my voice. "Since when do vampires only chat?" I asked him. I remembered I had a pocket knife on my leg. "Can I seat on the floor? My ankle is killing me." I said. Kurt jerked my head back forcefully. His nose touched my neck.

"Fresh blood. Mmmm." He said using his tongue to taste my skin, making me shiver. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I remembered my Krav Maga classes and what the instructor told me to do in situations like this.

_***Flashback***_

_"Concentrate Claire. Close your eyes and relax." My Krav Maga trainer, Corbin said. "Breath in and breath out. Now when you are surrounded, what you do?" He asked me, recapitulating what he just taught me._

_"See who my opponent is." I said with my eyes closed. He was also a hunter and he was training me to be a better hunter._

_"What you do when it's a shapeshifter?" He asked._

_"I kick him on the knee and look for something silver." I said._

_"Good. When it's a vampire?"_

_"Snap his wrist and use dead man's blood."_

_"Great but what happens when you are out of dead man's blood?" He said._

_"I try to knock him or her out and run as fast as I can."_

_"What if he has you pinned to the floor like this?" He asked me and pinned me to the floor. Taking my wrists above my head._

_"I do this." I said. I lifted my legs and caged his on mine. In one swift movement he was the one on the floor. I took my hands out of his grasp and hit him on the throat. I stood up._

_"Good work." He said standing up. "What about if he has you like this?" He asked while he got behind me and held me in place._

_I elbowed him, stomping on his feet and knocking him to the floor in one fast movement._

_"Great. You are ready." He said._

_***End of flashback***_

A sound on the woods shook me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" Kurt asked one of the guys. The guy disappeared through the woods. I saw my gun a few feet away from me. I did as I was trained. In one quick move I elbowed the vampire and ran to the gun, falling to the ground.

I aimed as fast as I could and shot. I hit one of the guys. Two figures appeared and they were shooting too. I aimed to Kurt and when I tried the trigger it didn't work. Kurt was on top of me, his fangs out, he was ready to bite me. When out of nowhere his head was chop off, his blood splashing me on the face.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sam.

"Are you alright?" He asked extending his hand to help me stand up. I took it and when I stood I almost fell but instead found myself being held by two strong arms . "I take that as a no." He said. He laughed and I laughed too.

"Its my ankle. Its sprained." I said shrugging.

"Here let me help you." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders. We started walking and saw Dean a few second later.

"What the hell were you thinking? Taking off like that?" He said furious at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said to him. "You are not my father."

"Yeah but we are in charge of you. If something happens to you, your father will kill us." He said.

"Well I'm fine." I said.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said sarcastically. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"My mom. I need to see if she is still inside." I said looking at Sam.

"We need to get you to a hospital first." Sam said concerned.

"A hospital?" I started to laugh. "You're kidding right? It's just a sprained ankle. I'm not going to die." I said. "Fine, if you guys won't take me, then I'll go myself." I snaked out of Sam's hold and started jumping in the direction of the cabin. I got to the porch and I knew that Sam and Dean had been following.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't go in there like that. What if she's awake?" Dean asked.

"There's one way to find out." I said as I climbed the steps and opened the door. My mom was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit."

"Good, she's not here. Let's go." Dean said to Sam and me.

"I'm not going with you." I said to them.

"Listen up princess, while you are in my watch, you'll do as I tell. End of story. Grab her things and lets go." He said turning to Sam.

"Fine. But just until I go back to my place which will be in less than twenty-four hours." I said.

"Why don't you grab her things, while I help her get in the car?" Sam said to Dean.

"Fine." Dean said storming inside the cabin.

"Why he is such a…. control freak?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. I think it's better if I carry you to the car." Sam said to me. I nodded and he scooped me in his arms bridal style. I saw their car, it was a Chevrolet Impala SS black.

"C'mon. We have to go before more vampires come." Dean said opening the door for Sam. Sam put me on the seat with ease and really careful. Dean threw my stuff.

"Hey watch it!" I said, annoyed at his attitude.

"Yeah, whatever." He said climbing in the drivers seat and starting the engine.

"We need to stop at my father's house."

"Oh hell no." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam said turning to Dean.

"Fine." Dean gave in.

A few hours later we were parking at my father's driveway. The house was lit and his car in the driveway as well, so he was home. I opened the door and Sam was already there standing next to me.

"Thanks." I said to him. We walked to the door and I used the spare key that was hidden under one of the steps. When I opened the door and let myself inside, the house was a mess.

"I'll be right back." Sam said and disappeared. I walked slowly to the closet under the stairs and picked the riffle my father keeps there. I saw it was loaded. I started walking through the house and everything was a mess. Papers everywhere and the cushions were broken. The first floor was empty. When I was making my way back to the stairs I saw Dean and Sam.

"Go check the basement. It's through that door." Dean complied and I was surprised. Sam followed me. I climbed the stairs one at a time, at a slow pace, Sam right behind me. We got to the second floor and I told Sam to check the rooms on the right side while I checked the ones on the left.

I was on the last door already, my father's study. The door was half opened. I pushed it open and what I saw was something horrible.

There splayed on the floor, all covered in blood, was my father.

"Claire I…." Sam said behind me. My legs failed me and I almost fell but Sam, once again, caught me. The tears began to pool my eyes. One fell off my cheek.

"The basement is…" Dean said joining us in the study. "Get her out of here." He said to Sam. Sam nodded and scoop me up in his arms. He got me downstairs and sat me on one of the sofas - what was left of them. He went to the kitchen and brought me a glass of water.

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling." Sam said holding my hand.

"I just called Bobby, he will be here in a few hours. He's going to clean up this mess." Dean said coming down the stairs.

"What could have possibly killed him?" I asked with a shaky voice. No tears falling down. I won't allowed them. I'm not weak, that was what my father taught me.

"Probably the same vampires that were there in the woods with you." Dean said, cold.

"Dean give her a break, her father is dead upstairs." Sam said standing up and defending me.

"I'm going to look through his files to see if something or someone was following him." I said standing up. Sam tried to help me but I stopped him. I got upstairs again and went to my father's office. His body was now covered with a bed sheet, I'm guessing they put it on him.

I went to his desk and started to look through his drawers. There were files upon files but nothing that could be of actual use.

I was looking through a file when two papers flew out of it. I put the folder down and picked the papers. They were envelopes. Two. One was addressed to me and the other to Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Sam! Dean!" I screamed. Seconds later they were at the door.

"What?" Sam said concerned. I stood up and walked to him. I handed him the envelope. "What's this?" He asked confused.

"A letter from my father. I found it in a folder with yesterday's date. I have one too." Dean looked at me confused. "Don't look at me I didn't write them." I walked to the desk and picked mine. I left the room and Sam and Dean followed. I got downstairs and sat on the same spot I was. I opened the letter and read it.

_"Claire,_

_If you ever read this, it's because I'm dead. If this happens I want to tell you how proud of you I am. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and if you ever find your mom tell her that I love her. You will be left with everything I owned. It's on my will which Joseph has in a safe in Switzerland. You turned out to be a better hunter than I was, and for that I'm thankful. Because it means you'll know how to defend yourself in the real world. There is also something you'll have to do. That will be my death wish to you. Don't ever leave the Winchesters' side. They will make you an even better hunter. If you ever need the help I always gave you, call Bobby Singer. He is the best on giving information and looking through books. He is also a hunter and a good friend of mine. I love you my child. Don't you ever forget that._

_With love,_

_Dad"_


	4. Chapter 3

If I tell you that my father's letter didn't leave me shocked I would totally be lying. Me, being in the charge of Sam and Dean? How could he? Was he out of his mind?

"Oh hell no." I heard Dean said taking the letter form Sam's hand.

"What is it?" I asked from my spot on the sofa.

"Your father is what it is." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam warned him.

"What? It's true. Here, read the letter he left us." Dean said walking to me and handing me the letter. I started to read it.

_'Dear Sam and Dean Winchester, _

_If you are reading this it's because I'm dead. Simple as that. I know that what I'm about to ask you to do for me is a lot and if you guys do it I will be in your debt from the other side. My dead wish for you guys is that you guys take care of Claire. Don't let her out of your sight under any circumstances. By all means she'll be the new addition to your club –if you guys have one. I also gave her a letter letting her know that she should always be by your side, and that no matter what, you guys will take care of her. I also let her know that Bobby was a friend of mine and that if she needs any kind of information she'll call Bobby. _

_I'm trusting you guys with my greatest treasure. Don't let me down. Not when I'm dead. I know your father raised you well and I know you guys will do the right thing. _

_My sincere thanks from the other side, _

_Gilbert Pierce.'_

"It says the same thing as mine. He asked me to never leave your side. He said it was his dead wish to me." I said shocked. I don't work in groups, dad knew that. Now out of nowhere Sam and Dean are in charge of me? "I can't go with you guys. I don't work in groups."

"It's ok, we get it." Sam said in a gentle voice, walking over to me.

Sam sat next to me on the sofa and wrapped an arm around me. In that moment I lost it. I started crying. Sam only hugged me tighter and says soothing words to me.

I don't know how much time passed, until I realized I wasn't on the sofa anymore. I stirred and saw that I was on my old bedroom.

Apparently I fell asleep on the sofa. The last thing I remember was crying on Sam's shoulder, him saying soothing words on my ear.

"Hey, I see you that you woke up." I heard Sam say from the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked walking to me and sitting on my bed.

"I've been worst." I said, sitting up on the bed. He chuckled. "Thanks." I said in almost a whisper.

"No problem. I kind of know what you are going through. My father died 5 months ago." He said shrugging. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "Just know that if you need us. In any moment, any hour, just call us and we will come to you. No matter what."

I just nodded. "How long was I sleep?" I asked.

"About five hours. Not much. Bobby arrived an hour ago and took care of..." He trailed off and didn't finished his sentence, but I knew what he meant.

"Was he buried or cremated?" I asked.

"We cremated him. It was...the fastest way to get rid of his body." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. A tear fell from my left eye and he caught it with his thumb. "It's ok." He said involving me in an embrace. I started sobbing on his shoulder while he rubbed my back in a comforting way, all the while he kept saying comforting words In my ear.

"Why him? Why not someone else?" I asked between sobs. He just kissed my head and hugged me tighter.

Once I knew I was done crying, I broke the embrace and cleaned my tear-stain cheeks.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Again thank you." I said while I stood up from the bed. "Now, where is this Bobby guy. I must meet him."

"He's downstairs." Sam said standing from the bed and opening the door for me. "After you." He said bowing to me like a door man.

I chuckled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said smiling.

We make our way downstairs and I see Dean with a not too old man. They looked in our direction and I saw pity in the old man's eyes. I don't want any body's pity. I have survived on my own until now, I will keep doing it without the help of anyone.

"Claire, you woke up. How are you holding up?" Dean asked.

"I'm good." I said and turned my gaze to the old man. "You must be Bobby. I'm Gilbert's daughter, Claire." I said extending my hand to him. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about your father, I knew him well enough and he was a good man. You were his little princess. He talked a lot about you, every time we went hunting together." He said.

"You and him used to hunt together?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "Yes, I know him since... since your mother became a vampire." He said. "I'm the one who turned him into a hunter."

"What? He told me a friend of his was the one responsible for his new lifestyle. But I never thought it was you." I said surprised. "Wow."

"Yeah... but anyway, my condolences. He was a good friend of mine, I've known him my whole life." Bobby said.

"Wow, wait." Dean interrupted. "You knew him from before he was a hunter?"

"Yes. We went to school together. Didn't he tell you?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"No, he just told me you guys were really good friends. That's all." I said.

"Anyway, you cleared everything? No loose ends?" Dean asked and I know what he meant. He meant my dad.

"Everything is cleared." Bobby confirmed.

"We all should go our separate ways from now on." I said. "It was nice to meet you guys. Thank you for saving me twice." I walked over to the door and opened it. "Close the door when you leave." I said and climbed down the steps of the porch.

When I was opening my dad's car, someone yelled to me.

"Claire wait up." I turned around and saw Sam walking over to me.

"What is it?" I asked him, opening the truck and checking what was inside. I had everything my father owned. Shot guns, knifed, rosaries, holy water, everything.

"Remember what I said. We are just one call away. You call and we go to you. Okay?" Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"Of course I'll remember." I said with a smile.

"Don't hesitate to call us - better yet you can call Castiel and he will..." Someone interrupted Sam.

"You called me?" It was Castiel.

"Dude don't do that." Sam said turning to Castiel. "Anyway, remember what I said." I nodded. "Take care." He said hugging me.

"Goodbye Sam." I said into his chest. He kissed my head.

"Goodbye Claire." I broke the embrace and hopped on my father's car. I started the engine and drove away.


End file.
